Without Scripts
by NaoDoll
Summary: Chris no era Kurt, sin embargo sus sentimientos eran los mismos... las lágrimas corrían sin detenerse pasando una y otra vez por las mismas líneas. ALERTA SPOILER SEASON 4!


**_Without Scripts_**

"_I really feel… that I'm losing my best friend…"_

No pudo escuchar el término de aquella frase… Chris se encontraba dentro de su trailer hacía ya bastante rato. Había dicho a los productores que estaría practicando sus líneas y así era, sólo que su corazón no tomó el peso de lo que estas lo iban afectar… Tenía la mirada perdida y las lágrimas automáticamente se comenzaban a asomar mientras la música seguía corriendo… No podía… no podía con aquello, él realmente jamás pensó que ese día llegaría y lo duro que sería. Sin embargo, era un actor y no podía dejar que aquello le afectara realmente, tenía que actuar con profesionalismo.

-Chris, Chris! Estas ahí.- Se escucho que llamaban desde fuera.

-Si… aquí estoy, que sucede?.- respondió sin abrir la puerta reconociendo inmediatamente esa voz, su corazón dio un vuelco.

-Puedo entrar?- preguntó

-Si… claro.- respondió.- Espera un segundo.- dijo finalmente limpiándose las lágrimas mirándose al espejo asegurándose de que no quedaran rastros de su verdadero estado anímico para luego dirigirse a abrirle la puerta a su compañero.- Darren, que sucede?

-Me dijeron que estabas ensayando y como la escena es nuestra, pensé que sería mejor practicarla juntos. Te parece bien?

-Si, es una buena idea, pasa.- lo invitó dudando si sería lo mejor en ese momento.

Darren entró al tráiler dirigiéndose a un sillón junto a la radio en donde Chris tenía su libreto abierto en la escena que debían grabar aquella tarde. Colfer lo siguió sentándose a su lado.

-Muy bien, en que estabas?.- preguntó tomando el libreto.

-En… la canción.

-Bien, Comencemos.- dijo presionando el botón de play.

_"You and me__  
__We used to be together__  
__Everyday together always"._

Se escuchó Cory comenzando la canción a través de la radio mientras mantenían silencio.

_"I really feel__  
__That I'm losing my best friend__  
__I can't believe__  
__This could be the end"_

Cantó Darren esta vez no sólo de la radio, si no junto a Chris, a quien simplemente se le detuvo el corazón al escuchar aquella frase directamente de su melodiosa voz, hacía todo esto verdaderamente real…

_"It looks as though you're letting go..." _

Corrió la música con las voces de Lea y Chris, sin embargo Colfer no despego sus labios… sentía el corazón comprimido, su garganta se había cerrado y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas…

-Chris… sucede algo? Esta bien?.- pregunto Darren al verlo en tal estado acercandose a su compañero.

No lo había notado pero se había saltado su parte quedándose completamente en silencio liberando lágrimas sin cesar con la mirada perdida en el libreto en sus manos, el cual comenzó a humedecerse sobre aquellas líneas las cuales leía una y otra vez como si no comprendiera del todo su significado dejando a Darren en un estado de angustia sin saber que hacer.

-Chris…- llamó nuevamente con voz suave.- estas bien?

-Si…- respondió finalmente saliendo de aquel estado.- es sólo que… todo esto es muy fuerte…

-Lo sé…

-Jamás pensé que terminaríamos, es decir, que Blaine y Kurt terminarían.- se corrigió.

-Las fans querrán matar a Ryan.- dijo Darren sacándole una leve sonrisa a su compañero.

-Yo también… yo también siento que estoy perdiendo a mi mejor amigo.- confesó Chris.- … no volveremos a estar juntos, a grabar juntos. Tu volverás a Los Ángeles y yo seguiré aquí solo, bueno, con Lea, pero no es lo mismo, no Lea no es tu… y no sé que hacer…no quiero perderte.- terminó con la voz entrecortada a causa de las lágrimas que seguían corriendo sin detenerse.

-No lo harás.- le dijo Darren posando una mano sobre la mandíbula de Chris limpiándole con su pulgar las interminables lágrimas girándole suavemente la cara así poder mirarlo a los ojos. – Escúchame, nosotros no somos Kurt y Blaine no tenemos un libreto el cual seguir, somos Chris y Darren forjamos nuestro propio futuro sin directores ni guionistas que nos digan que hacer o como actuar. Y sí, tal vez mañana tenga que volver a Los Ángeles, pero eso no significa que vayas a perderme… Somos más que unos personajes y si queremos estar juntos lo haremos. Soy tuyo y siempre lo seré.

Las lágrimas ya se habían detenido siendo remplazadas por una esperanzadora sonrisa de agradecimiento, soltando finalmente el libreto abalanzándose en una abrazo sobre Darren, sólo como Kurt lo haría, quien inmediatamente se lo respondió indicándole que aquellas no fueron sólo palabra para calmarlo, si no que eran sus verdaderos sentimientos saliendo a la luz.

-_I will never say goodbye to you, Chris.-_ le dijo al oído provocando por fin una sonrisa en el rostro del pálido joven por la alusión a su personaje.

Permanecieron en esa posición durante unos instantes como queriendo grabar esa escena tanto en su mente, cuerpos y corazón…

-_I love you…-_ Confesó finalmente Chris oculto en el cuello de Darren sin atreves a mirarlo a los ojos. Tenía aquel sentimiento dentro del hacía ya mucho tiempo sin atreverse a decirlo en voz alta, sin embargo, esta vez las palabras salieron de su boca sin darle tiempo a pensar que estaba abriendo por completo su corazón.

-_I love you too_.- dijo Darren separando el abrazo para así mirarlo a los ojos. Con un sonrisa por la inversión de personajes que acababa de ocurrir.

Sonó tan natural, como si se lo hubiera dicho cientos de veces… como si de verdad lo sintiera. Y así era. Acerco su rostro presionando sus labios sobre lo de Chris, quien en un segundo pasó de la sorpresa a respondérselo acercándose también posando su manos sobre el cuello de Darren quien aun lo tenía prisionero de su abrazo.

-Chicos a grabar! – llamaron desde fuera golpeando fuertemente la puerta para así asegurarse que los actores escucharan.

Sobresaltándose se separaron mirándose nuevamente a los ojos, esta vez sin dudas ni miedos, si no seguros de si mismos y del significado de lo que acababa de ocurrir, aquel no era un beso de consuelo, era uno lleno de amor… compartían los mismos sentimientos y no iban a dejar que sus personajes se adueñaran de sus vidas.

-Vamos. Nos esperan.- dijo Darren levantándose ofreciéndole su mano a Chris, quien con una sonrisa la tomó poniéndose de pie.- Preparado para la mejor actuación de nuestras vidas?

-Ahora puedo estarlo.- le dijo con un leve rose de labios antes de salir.

Eran Chris y Darren escriben su propio libreto y estas eran sólo las primeras líneas de muchas.

* * *

_Hola..._

_Tras aquella noche de grabacion y las infinitas imagenes y videos que salieron no pude dormir agarre un cuaderno y escribi esto, como dato freak puedo agregar que me costo mucho pasarlo a word ya que no me entendia la letra porque escribi a oscuras xD_

_Bueno creo no ser la única que quedo practicamente en estado de shock tras las escenas grabadas ayer... no podré volver a escuchar don't speak de la misma manera... por que Ryan! por que! Realmente pienso que Ryan es el hombre más cruel de la vida! no puede haber estado todo este tiempo liberandonos escenas, solo para luego rompernos el corazon!_

_en fin, mi más sentido pésame a todos los Klainers, ahora debemos apoyarnos con muchos fics _

_saludos!_


End file.
